Simple product bags or pouches in common use, such as milk and water containers, typically do not have a pouring spout or even a provision for opening the bag. The user manually rips off a small corner piece or punctures the bag with a pointed tool, creating a jagged opening into the storage chamber. Pouring from such a crude opening is awkward, causing loss of contents.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,726,364 issued on Apr. 27, 2004 to the present inventor shows a breaching bubble which provides opposed peel flaps along a perimeter breach. The flaps are peeled back by the user to open a chamber and present a product. The subject matter of U.S. Pat. No. 6,726,364 is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety into this disclosure.